Some work vehicles such as an excavator and a dump truck include an internal combustion engine such as a diesel engine as a power generation source. Form the viewpoint of reducing environmental load, it is required to clean exhaust gas emitted from the internal combustion engine before emission. Hence, some work vehicles include a device to clean the exhaust gas.
Patent Literature 1 describes that the device is arranged in an exhaust passage of the engine and includes a reduction catalyst for reducing and cleaning nitrogen oxides in the exhaust gas with a reducing agent, and driving restriction control to restrict the driving of the work vehicle is implemented if the amount of remaining precursor of the reducing agent decreases to or below a predetermined amount. The driving restriction control is described which makes the restart of the engine impossible.